


German Chocolate Cake and Coffee

by aislingphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, german chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingphoenix/pseuds/aislingphoenix
Summary: Baker Harry starring at a beautiful Draco Malfoy.





	German Chocolate Cake and Coffee

Harry might have been a disappointment to the whole wizarding world after the war because he didn’t become the oh so great auror everyone expected of him. He honestly didn’t give a shit anymore, all he wanted to do was focus on his bakery. He loved making sweets and seeing people's reactions when they took the first bite and all, but melted on the floor in pure bliss. Harry started making cakes for people after the war it was one of the better things Aunt Petunia had taught him when he was young. He didn’t really know how to comfort anyone so he just started baking cakes, cookies, bread, and really anything with sugar as one of the main ingredients for everyone. 

It wasn’t till after Draco Malfoy’s trial that he decided to open his own bakery, he was half way through auror training and decided that he was miserable and just couldn’t handle the stress of anymore bad guys. Harry wanted to relax and take it easy for once in his life. No one yelling at him, no one trying to kill him, and certainly no one telling him to study his life away! 

It was five in the morning and Harry was already preparing for his day of cake and cookie making. Harry wasn’t a neat or pretty baker he was messy and most of the time ended up with flour and sugar everywhere. He was currently in the process of putting a German chocolate cake in the oven when his alarm to open the store went off. Harry wiped his hand on his apron and walked to the front of his shop he flicked his wand at the door and it clicked open. The first person to enter was of course Hermione and Ron coming for their usual morning coffee and scone breakfast before work. 

“Good morning Harry.”  
“Morning Mione.” Harry smiled.  
“Hey Harry how’s it going mate.”  
“Everything is going well, I’ve got a German chocolate cake in the oven right now, and it’s my last bake for this morning.”  
Hermione nodded her head just as Harry handed her the blueberry scone and black coffee she always got. Ron of course didn’t drink coffee so Harry handed him his tea and orange scone.  
“We’ll see you tonight right?”  
“Yeah Ron I’ll meet you guys at the burrow for dinner.” Harry smiled as his friends left out the front door headed to the ministry. Ron had turned out to be the golden auror which shocked everyone, but Harry. Hermione was well on her way to becoming the minister, she would be the first muggle born witch to do so and Harry was so proud of her and all her accomplishments. 

Harry was in the back finishing the icing on the German chocolate cake when the bell on his front door rang signaling that someone had come in. Carrying the cake with him he backed out of the kitchen and turned around almost dropping the cake as he looked up and saw statuesque Draco Malfoy standing there with an equally surprised look on his face. 

“D-Draco… how can I help you?” Harry sat the cake down on the counter before he could actually drop it.  
Draco coughed, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here usually you are always in the back so I never get to see you.”

Harry stared at him still in shock he knew Draco came here often, but he usually had his employee Anna working the front and Harry never came out unless necessary.Well Anna wasn’t here today so apparently Harry was meant to suffer. “Anna is off today. What can I get you?”

Draco still a little shocked, cleared his throat, “Large black coffee and a piece of that.” he pointed to the German chocolate cake. 

Harry nodded, and cut into the cake, “Is it for here or to go?” 

Draco looked up from his watch “For here.” 

This surprised Harry even more Draco usually left after getting what he ordered. He put the slice of cake on a plate with a fork and went to get a cup for his black coffee. Draco handed Harry the correct change turned around without a word and sat at the table by the window. Harry couldn’t help but stare because Draco profile was beautiful all the sharp angles he had while in school had softened just enough to make him look healthy for once. He was taken his first bite of cake and once it enter his mouth he closed his eyes to savor every bit of that magical first bite. 

Harry kept staring even when Draco finally looked over a little embarrassed that he had been caught closing his eyes to Harry Potter’s magical cake. “Um… Is there something on my face.”

“N-no.” Harry felt his face redden and turn away quickly of all the days Anna wasn’t here Draco decided to stay and eat his cake at the shop. “Don’t you have to go to work?” 

Draco shook his head, “No, I’m off today. I work three twelve hour shifts so I have Tuesdays and Thursdays off from the hospital, but coming here is in my routine now even on my days off. You make wonderful things Potter. The German Chocolate has been my favorite since you opened three years ago.” 

Harry blushed scarlet and was currently trying to figure out why Draco Malfoy of all people was complimenting him. “I… Thanks.” he murmured quickly trying to busy his shaking hands.

Draco stood up with his empty cup and plate in hand walking towards a very fidgeting Harry. He set the plate and cup down on the counter and smiled softly. “You know your eyes look beautiful when you blush.” Draco promptly turned on his heel and walked out of Harry’s bakery without looking back at the now spluttering Harry Potter.

Harry quickly ran out the door once Draco’s sentence finally processed through his brain properly, he didn’t even worry about locking up the shop. He saw that signature blonde hair already a block and a half away. Harry ran faster than he ever has heart beating a million miles a minute. He got about a half block away before he screamed out “DRACO MALFOY!”  
Draco quickly turned and so did everyone else that happened to be on the street at the moment. Harry didn’t give a flying fuck, he march right up to Draco’s surprised face pulled him down to his level by the shirt collar and mashed their lips together. Draco gasped out in surprise, but very quickly melted into the kiss putting his hands on either side of Harry’s face. They were in their own world they didn’t care that everyone was looking, and they certainly didn’t care what anyone else thought. 

Harry finally released his grip on Draco’s shirt and stepped back ending that fire burning kiss, “I-I’m sorry.” 

Before Harry could decide to run away Draco grabbed his wrist and brought them so close together that Draco’s lips were grazing Harry’s ear, “There’s no need to be sorry Harry dear.” 

Harry gulped loudly and with wide eyes watching Draco march off down the sidewalk tossing a wink over his shoulder and saying “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
